A flor perfeita
by Shaoran Lin
Summary: Ele não consegue aguentar mais viver sem ela... Amores certos, destinos opostos, mas um dia eles vão se cruzar... no dia certo... até lá, ele deve cuidar de sua flor perfeita a vida que custou tanto...Darkfic... MUITO BOM!


**Oi...**

**Resolvi escrever um angst oneshot...**

**Desculpa por n estar escrevendo os outros fics, mas é que eu só escrevo quando sinto sentimentos fortes... principalmente tristeza... mas ultimamente eu só tenho sentido alegria... obrigado, Kell-chan! Te Amo!**

**Mas agora bateu uma onda de tristeza e resolvi escrever um pequeno darkfic...**

**Paciência, provavelmente só vou escrever pequenos oneshots daqui pra frente...**

**Ah, uma dica de música para a fic é Legião Urbana - Vento no Litoral... ela que me inspirou! **

**aí vai...

* * *

**

**_A flor perfeita - By Shaoran Lin_**

_-SYAORAN, NÃO!_

_Sakura pulou na frente dele com o báculo em riste, mas antes que pudesse conjurar o escudo, sentiu uma dor pulsante na barriga. Olhou para baixo, surpresa, e viu uma espada a atravessando. Não, seria fácil, ela usaria a carta Cura, recém-criada..._

_-SAKURA!_

_Quando ela se destraiu_, _o homem estendeu a mão espalmada na direção dela e um raio azul-escuro a atingiu. Ela sentiu como se todo o seu sangue estivesse escorrendo...  
_

-SAKURAAAAA!

Syaoran acordou, dessa vez gritara realmente, com lágrimas sinceras no rosto, de olhos fechados, coração acelerado... aquele sonho... de novo...

Virou-se e abraçou... um travesseiro. Fora só um sonho? Não... aquilo acontecera... As sinceras lágrimas agora eram um rio incessante que corria por seu rosto e molhava o travesseiro. Porquê? Porquê ela o protegera com sua própria vida? Porquê ela e não ele?

Agora ele, um homem, no alto de seus 23 anos, recém-formado e empregado, que deveria estar feliz e em lua-de-mel... sim... aquela noite seria a sua primeira noite de lua-de-mel, e agora só tinha aquele travesseiro... sua flor estava morta...

Levantou-se e olhou para as estrelas. Viu o rosto de sua amada refletindo na luz da lua... O rosto dela como ele vira pela última vez... com lágrimas nos olhos, um fio de sangue escorrendo da sua boca, os olhos esmeraldas cheios de carinho... conseguiu mesmo escutar suas últimas palavras...

_-Não imp-porta onde eu est-teja... e-eu te a-amo... _

Sentiu no peito a velha dor excruciante, que sentia desde 2 meses atrás... ele não se recuperara e nunca se recuperaria...

-Porquê! - Cobriu a face com as mãos...

Sentia-se fraco sem ela por perto.

Trocou de roupa... precisava espairecer. Saiu de carro, rodando pela cidade, sem rumo... Um guarda o parou, mas ao ver o estado do rapaz, resolveu deixá-lo quieto...

Syaoran andava sem destino... o carro quebra, ele o abandona... Não importa mais ele, ele não fazia questão de tê-lo... daria o mundo inteiro para tê-la de volta!

-Porquê, Sakura, porquê... - Deu um soco na parede mais próxima.

Um cachorro latiu, três vezes. Silenciou-se e logo após Syaoran ouviu um uivo triste... Tudo parecia conspirar para o mundo ficar triste naquelas noites frias em que ele sentia falta do calor do corpo de sua amada... o corpo... perfeito...

Abraçou seu próprio corpo, triste. Morte... maldita morte!

Deu-se conta de onde estava... O cemitério, sim... o local onde jazia sua flor... entrou lá, sentindo a dor aguda no peito aumentar...

A cerejeira estava florida e suas flores caiam, rosas, perfeitas, todas perfeitas e melancólicas. O lugar tinha uma aura mágica perfeita como a de Sakura, e por isso ele desejara que ela fosse enterrada ali.

Ele chegou ao lugar. Lágrimas voltaram à aflorar em seu rosto. Elas molharam o chão, penetraram na terra... talvez o espírito de Sakura visse que ele ainda a amava, que ele nunca amaria ninguém...

Ajoelhou-se e tocou a terra, como se estivesse tocando o corpo dela... abaixou-se mais ainda e beijou de leve o solo molhado, como se estivesse fazendo tal carícia no rosto dela...

Não aguentava mais! Sentia falta do corpo quente dela, dos beijos apaixonados, dos abraços carinhosos, dos dias quentes, das auroras e das alvoradas, das noites tórridas e das noites frias, em que ficavam juntos, abraçados, grudados, como se não quisessem nunca abandonar um ao outro... e é o que eles realmente queriam e não puderam fazer...

Olhou firmemente para o céu.

-Não suportarei mais um segundo...

Jogou a pequena esfera negrra para cima e pegou sua espada no ar. Ela estava maior, crescera junto com ele. Colocou a lâmina à alguns centímetros do seu peito e fechou os olhos, preparando-se para adiantar o inevitável.

-Agora ficaremos juntos, meu anjo, pra sempre...

Baixou a lâmina com toda a força para acabar de vez com aquele sofrimento.

"Estou morto? Sakura, onde você está..."

-Você não está morto e eu não vou deixar que você morra! - Disse uma voz conhecida...

Chorou copiosamente ao ouvir a voz dela novamente. Abriu os olhos e viu sua amada na sua frente... ela estava translúcida, ainda assim levemente corpórea... Ela olhava com carinho para ele, enquanto segurava a espada, evitando que ele acabasse com sua própria vida.

-Porquê você faz isso?

O tempo parecia ter parado.

-E-eu quero ficar com você... eu prometi nunca te abandonar, e você foi para um lugar que talvez eu não pudesse te seguir... e mesmo assim, eu vou tentar!

-Não...

-SIM! Sakura, eu quero ficar agora, eternamente, com você! Eu não quero te abandonar!

Ela olhou para ele, num misto sereno de amor e tristeza.

-Você nunca me abandonou, meu amor... - Ela se ajoelhou na frente dele, à centímetros de sua face... estranhamente, ele sentiu a respiração dela... - Eu te amo... por favor, não faça com que minha vida tenha sido em vão... eu te salvei, e te salvarei sempre que for preciso...

-Eu que deveria cuidar de você!

Ela o encarou ainda mais carinhosamente. Uma flor desceu até eles e ela a segurou...

-Aqui... - Abriu a mão dele e colocou a flor na palma dela. - Eu sempre vou estar com você... cuidaremos um do outro como sempre... eu te amo, e você não me abandonou... minha vida não foi em vão, vivo agora dentro de você... - Ela fechou a mão dele.

Aproximou seu rosto do dele, lentamente...

Ele sentiu um gosto bom que há muito não sentia... sentiu o beijo doce de sua amada...

- Cuide de mim...

E com essas palavras, o espírito dela sumiu. Syaoran olhou ao redor... pensou que fosse uma ilusão ou alucinação... Havia algo estranho ao redor...

O lugar não tinha mais aquela aura perfeita... era um lugar comum!

Mas então viu... a flor, em sua mão... tinha a aura de Sakura... não era parecida, mas _era _a aura de Sakura...

Olhou ternamente para aquela flor.

-Cuidarei de você até o fim de meus dias, minha flor _perfeita_. EU TE AMO!

* * *

**Nossa, se eu conseguisse eu ia chorar!**

**Bom... só isso... espero que gostem... **


End file.
